<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the one for me | jakehoon by taesite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541936">the one for me | jakehoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesite/pseuds/taesite'>taesite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst (only a bit), Coming of Age, Confessions, Everyone is in college/some members are aged up, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:22:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesite/pseuds/taesite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake feels that he has never been in love but things change when he realizes his feelings for his long time best friend, Sunghoon.</p><p>or</p><p>Watch as both Jake and Sunghoon start to realize their love for each other isn’t only platonic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Sunghoon/Sim Jaeyun | Jake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>before you read:<br/>i started this fic with the idea of the hardships the lgbtq+ community have to face. as part of that community myself, i wanted to create something that is coming of age, the realization, coming out, and living on even with the idea that not everyone around you will be accepting (especially at first).</p><p> <br/>sunghoon and jake’s pure friendship inspired me to write this!<br/>even after i-land i have thought a lot about creating this. i finally get to!<br/>this is the first fic i’ve written in years so please understand if it lacks in any way.<br/>i’ll be editing each part as much as i can to make it a good one!<br/>i hope you all can enjoy!</p><p>- ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>Being in love</strong></em> is supposedly the best feeling in world.</p><p>Jake read that somewhere. Although he feels that he’s never been in love, he can understand why so many people feel that way.</p><p>He lives a simple life. Wakes up, goes to his classes, studies, hangs out with friends if he has free time, and heads back to his dorm room before 11pm to get sleep before the next day. Boring, some might claim but Jake was used to his schedule.</p><p>Jake couldn’t imagine adding falling and being in love into that equation. Not that he’s ever put much thought into the idea, but tonight it seems to be all he’s thinking about.</p><p>After his best friend, Sunghoon, admitted to liking this girl he’s been seeing, Jake didn’t know why he was so bothered. He has no reason to be feeling this way, right?</p><p>“Sunghoon <em>likes</em> Minji.” Jake breathes out. He was currently sat on his desk, struggling to start his English paper.</p><p>His best friend could be in love. He should feel happy for him but why does he not?</p><p>“Finally! I get to nap!” Jungwon groans and plants onto the bottom bunk of their shared bunk bed. Jungwon was Jake’s roommate and a close friend of theirs. They met in this very room the first move-in day of the year. They’ve gotten super close since then.</p><p>“Long day?” Jake asked the younger, not glancing up.</p><p>“What Monday doesn’t feel like a long day?” A sigh escaped Jungwon’s lips.</p><p>Jake nodded as agreement and went back to struggling to start his English paper. He has a week to work on it, but he decided the faster he gets it done, the better.</p><p>“Can you believe Sunghoon <em>likes</em> Minji?” Jungwon got up and walked over to their shared bathroom. It isn’t a surprise that everyone from their friend group was shocked about the confession. Not one out of the seven of them has had interest in anyone in a while. He likes to think they would all know if one of them did.</p><p>“I’m happy for him. If things work out maybe he’ll end up with a girlfriend.” Jungwon continues to speak of the topic and Jake decides to stay silent. “Jake?”</p><p>“Sorry. This paper won’t write itself.” The younger giggled at Jake’s reply, nodding.</p><p>With distractions, an hour passed by and Jake still hasn’t started his paper. He admits to himself that he didn’t try to even start it. He was just too <em>distracted</em>. He decided that he’ll try to work on it the next day.</p><p>He looks over and smiles when he sees Jungwon, who was fast asleep.</p><p>He grabs his phone off his desk and checks his notifications.</p><p>
  <em>1 missed call and 3 unread messages from Sunghoon.</em>
</p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: hey jake</p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: want to get ice cream?</p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: i’ll buy 🥺</p><p>He smiles before grabbing his jacket and locks the the door behind him.</p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: who could say no to free ice cream?</p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: on my way! :P</p><p>Jake finds himself rushing to their regular hangout spot. The famous ice cream truck parked in the middle of campus. Yes, even in the middle of winter.</p><p>“Did you run here?” Sunghoon let out a soft chuckle.</p><p>Jake grinned at the sight of his best friend. “Didn’t want to keep you waiting.”</p><p>“I would’ve waited a while for you.” Sunghoon leads them to a table.</p><p>Sunghoon was the only person who could make Jake feel warm inside on such a cold day.</p><p>“I think we’re the only ones who would get ice cream when it’s this cold.” Jake states, taking small bites from his favorite ice cream, White and dark chocolate.</p><p>“Sometimes I feel like the ice cream truck is here because of us! We come here so often. Good for us though.” Sunghoon smiled softly.</p><p>”Agreed. Ice cream is <em>always</em> good.” Jake missed his mouth when he went to take a bite and the side of his mouth was covered in creamy goodness. Only he would, he thought.</p><p>Sunghoon giggled. “Here.” He wiped the rest of the ice cream Jake had missed with his own sleeve.</p><p>Jake smiled, shyly. “Thanks. You got ice cream on your sleeve now though.”</p><p>“Saving it for later.” Jake jokingly looked at him with a disgusted face. Moments like this one reminds him of when they were growing up. Things will never change between them, Jake thought.</p><p>Time passes as they share laughs about the most random topics. This is what Jake loves. They click. They get each other. As if they were destined to be best friends, as cliche as that sounds. Jake believes in <em>fate.</em></p><p>Jake found himself asking about her. “Do you really like her?” He knew the answer so why did he ask?</p><p>“Minji? I think so. When I’m with her I feel happy. It’s a different kind of happy from what you feel from friends, you know?”</p><p>“Yeah. Well, no. I don’t know the feeling but yeah.” Jake struggles to say the right words, earning a smile from Sunghoon.</p><p>“You’ll still be my number one, Jake. You don’t have to worry.”</p><p>“I’m not worried. I know my place.” Jake jokingly glared at the black-haired boy.</p><p>“I’m just saying. I would never want you to feel <em>replaced</em> or anything like that. Minji and I will be spending a lot of time together. Especially after I ask her out. I don’t want that to change things between <em>us</em>.”</p><p>Jake paused from devouring his ice cream and looked up at him. He clears his throat. “When are you planning to? Ask her out, I mean.”</p><p>“I’m not sure yet. Waiting for the right moment.”</p><p>“Right moments don’t exist. You have to make the moment right.” Jake states, avoiding eye contact.</p><p>“Oh wow, look at you giving good advice.” Sunghoon reaches over and pats the top of Jake’s head.</p><p>Jake felt his stomach turn. Which he regularly experiences when he’s with Sunghoon, but he never questioned it. “I’m just saying that if you’re really interested in her, go for it. I doubt she wont feel the same way.”</p><p>“She confessed to me first, actually. The other day when we were hanging out she told me she’s liked me for a while now.”</p><p>Jake wasn’t surprised. There was no way Minji wouldn’t reciprocate Sunghoon’s feelings. Who wouldn’t? “So, you two will definitely..”</p><p>“Date?” Sunghoon asked, before Jake could finish his sentence.</p><p>“Yeah, date.” The air thickened and Jake didn’t know why.</p><p>Maybe it was that she suddenly came into Sunghoon’s life and <em>taking</em> him from Jake. Jake and Sunghoon didn’t get see each other as much as they used to because of their unaligned schedules this semester but now there will be more time <em>away</em> from him?</p><p>Jake started to feel guilty that he was thinking this way. It’s not like Sunghoon belongs to him. It’s not like he has him all to <em>himself</em>. They’re best friends. They’re supposed to feel happy when the other is in a situation like this one. A happy, healthy relationship to-be like theirs.</p><p>“I wish the best for you two, seriously.” Jake hesitated. He wasn’t lying. He always, truly wishes the best for his best friend.</p><p>“Thanks, Jake. You should meet someone and start dating too. We can go on double dates and stuff.” Sunghoon let out a soft laugh and Jake freezes. Him? Seeing someone? Like that would happen.</p><p>Jake scoffed back. “Like anyone would want to date me.”</p><p>“Anyone would be lucky to be with you.”</p><p>Jake felt his heart beating out of his chest. This feeling was new to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dream of him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jake and Sunghoon kiss in Jake’s dream. Which makes everything even more confusing for Jake.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading if you’re here!<br/>it’s definitely slow at first but it will find it’s own pace!<br/>i have lots planned :o<br/>i hope you enjoy!</p><p>- ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunghoon leans in and Jake doesn't know what to do. He closes his eyes and tilts his head. Their lips touch as Jake leans into him and all he could think about is how natural it felt. Like their lips were puzzle pieces that were meant and made to fit together.</p><p>"Jake, wake up!" Jake gets startled when Jungwon tosses a pillow on his face.</p><p>"What? Huh—"</p><p>The younger giggled at his reaction. "It's almost 11am. Don't you have class in 20 minutes?"</p><p>"Oh shit." Jake jumps up and hurriedly, but carefully used the latter to get off the top bunk.</p><p>He looked into the mirror and caressed his own lips. All he can think about is how real that dream felt. But why?</p><hr/><p>Jake arrived to his class with a few minutes to spare. He sat down in his seat and got his notes out. He bit his lip, remembering how they felt in his dream. With <em>Sunghoon</em>.</p><p>It's not irregular that he dreams of his friends. Sometimes he thinks it's because he sees them so often that they appear in his sleep too. But a dream where he kisses his best friend?</p><p>His mind has been all over the place lately. Ever since Sunghoon confessed about Minji and their talk over ice cream, he couldn’t seem to think about anything else. For some <em>odd</em> reason.</p><p>"Jake!" He hears a too-familiar, bright voice from beside him.</p><p>"Hi Sunoo!" Jake grinned when seeing his friend. Sunoo is definitely the happy pill and sunshine of their friend group.</p><p>"Did you start your paper yet? I read over the rubric and he wants a lot. Too much." A pout forms on Sunoo’s lips.</p><p>"I couldn't start but it shouldn't be too bad. We've written other papers for him before. He wants a lot but he’s not a tough grader." Jake reassures him.</p><p>"Yeah but.." Sunoo let’s out a breathy sigh.</p><p>“We can work on it together if you’d like.” Jake turns to him and Sunoo gives him a thumbs up, symboling that he’d love that.</p><p>Jake could not stop thinking about the dream—specifically about Sunghoon. Not that he knows how his lips actually feel, but the dream seemed real enough.</p><p>Jake was so deep in thought that he didn’t realize he was staring right at Sunoo when he snapped out of it. "I know I’m cute but is there something you want to talk about? You keep looking at me."</p><p>Jake scoffs and turns back to his notes. He then looks back at Sunoo. "Actually, yeah. I had the <em>oddest</em> dream.”</p><p>“What was it about?” Sunoo asked, nibbling on his biscuit ignoring the <strike><em>NO FOOD</em></strike> sign on the door.</p><p>“Have you ever had a dream where you like um—kissed someone?" Jake hesitated and covered his face with his palm.</p><p>Sunoo chuckles. "Once, when I had a major crush on someone. I literally spent hours and hours thinking about them so I guess they appeared in my dream. Who did you dream about?"</p><p>"What? No, I was just asking. For a friend."</p><p>"A friend? You don't have any friends other than our group."</p><p>"I could.." Jake was slightly offended. He was friendly and he thought he had other friends.</p><p>"Who is it?" Sunoo smirked. "Come on! I won't tell a soul."</p><p>Jake was hesitant but at the same time he didn't mind too much telling Sunoo that his dream was about Sunghoon. He knows it was <em>just</em> a dream and that it could've happened because his mind has been filled with thoughts about his best friend. Possibly that feeling could be worry that he was going to <em>lose</em> him. </p><p>"You can’t say anything! Promise!”</p><p>Sunoo reached out and intertwined their pinkies together. “I promise. Now spill!”</p><p>“Sunghoon...” Jake cringed, knowing that he should’ve just kept quiet. “We kissed in my dream.”</p><p>Sunoo gasped. "I knew it! Oh my god! Do you like him?”</p><p>Jake panicked. "Lower your voice! What if someone hears! And no! Why would I? I don't—"</p><p>"First reaction: denial." Sunoo writes that down in his notebook.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Confusion hits and Jake is regretting his actions.</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong if you do. You can like him.”</p><p>“I don’t and he’s not gay. I’m not gay.” Jake says but for some reason he can’t even believe his own words.</p><p>“I mean, that’s kinda gay if you have feelings for a boy, Jake.” Jake can feel his face getting heated. He doesn’t have feelings for anyone, let alone a <em>boy</em>.</p><p>He can't—doesn’t have feelings for Sunghoon. What he feels is <em>love</em> for his <em>best friend</em>. It just can't happen and it won’t. He grew up in a conservative household where he was taught that romantic love was between a man and a woman. Not man and man. Not woman and woman. Not person and person. Man and woman. He knows that's how Sunghoon grew up as well.</p><p>After class, Jake made sure to be the first to leave. He was lucky that Sunoo had a class right after that he had to get to.</p><p>Although he strongly dislikes the library, he decides to study there and take his mind off things. Being alone didn’t help that his mind was full—being surrounded by people might help distract him from his thoughts.</p><p>He sees an empty seat and claims it by tossing his backpack onto the table.</p><p>"Jake!"</p><p>He knew that voice anywhere. <em>Great</em>.</p><p>"Hi. I thought you have Hockey practice during this time?” The nervousness fills Jake’s body head to toe.</p><p>"I do but my coach caught a cold—I came from the ice rink though, still wanted to practice a little. I didn't expect you to be here. You don't like coming to the library."</p><p>His best friend knew him too well.</p><p>"I don't. Going all the way back to the dorms is a hassle and I thought it'll help seeing other people get their work done. You know, for motivation." Jake responded, earning a chuckle from Sunghoon.</p><p>Jake should’ve went back to his room, he thought. It was embarrassing enough that he even had the dream and now Sunoo knows too. He couldn’t even look Sunghoon in the eyes.</p><p>"That sounds like a good idea, honestly." A soft smile forms on his lips. "I invited Minji to study with me and she’ll be here soon so I'll text you? Maybe we can hang later if you’re free." Sunghoon suggested.</p><p>
  <em>Minji</em>
</p><p>"Oh. Yeah, I'll text you! I might not be able to though. I have a paper to write. You know, for English." Jake doesn’t even know what he’s saying anymore.</p><p>"Isn't that paper due next week? You have time. Besides, I haven't seen you in days. I miss you a lot." Sunghoon shows the slightest pout and Jake can feel his face getting warm.</p><p>Why? <em>Ugh</em>.</p><p>"I miss you too—but um, I got to go. I'll let you know." Jake shoves everything in his backpack and heads out the library without looking back at the taller.</p><p>He unlocks his phone and goes to his messages with Sunoo.</p><p><strong>Sunoo</strong>: meet me at the cafe ٩̋(๑˃́ꇴ˂̀๑)</p><p><strong>Sunoo</strong>: i'll buy you a drink!</p><hr/><p>"I can't believe you made me come here thinking you were going to buy drinks."</p><p>Sunoo slurped on his Frappuccino that Jake bought him. "I didn't know I forgot my wallet. I’ll buy next time." His cute eye-smile staring at Jake.</p><p>"What am I going to do? I cant even look him in the face without wanting to explode." A loud sigh left Jake’s system.</p><p>"Are you admitting to having feelings for him or are you embarrassed that you dreamt of kissing him?"</p><p>"Firstly, I don’t have feelings for him. Secondly, I dream of you guys sometimes so it’s not new. It’s only odd because we kissed!” Jake can feel the frustration inside him wanting to burst out. “I never felt this way before and it's really confusing. Why did I have to dream about kissing him! What if Sunghoon finds out? I—"</p><p>"Um, hey?"</p><p>He hears the same too-familiar voice from before, behind him.</p><p><em>Sunghoon</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You have me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jake and Sunghoon talk deep over ice cream, once again.</p><p>Sunghoon tells Jake that he wants to ask Minji to be his girlfriend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Sunghoon</em>.</p><p>Sunoo looked at the black-haired boy with wide eyes. "Sunghoon."</p><p>"Minji and I came here to grab a snack and I saw you guys. Just wanted to say hi." A grin appeared on Sunghoon’s face.</p><p>"Oh. Yeah, hi." Jake feels sick to his stomach. He didn’t want to hear that name for the rest of the day—maybe week.</p><p>“You’re mean! You don’t even text me.” Sunoo pouted and Sunghoon chuckled.</p><p>”You’re the one leaving me on delivered actually.” Sunoo checked his messages and he sees that unfortunately, he did leave the older on delivered.</p><p>”Heh, I didn’t see that.” Sunoo earns a laugh on both ends and takes a sip of his drink.</p><p>"Well, I'll catch you guys later then." They watch as Sunghoon gets in line to order.</p><p>Jake felt his phone vibrate from the back pocket of his pants.</p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: can we talk later?</p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong><em>: </em>maybe over some🍦?</p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: okay</p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: great :)</p><p><em><strong>Sunghoon</strong></em>: 8pm</p><p>Jake would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to seeing to Sunghoon later. As much as it makes him nervous that there's a chance—a big one—that Sunghoon heard him, he misses his best friend the most. He could figure the rest out.</p><p>"You don't think he heard what we were talking about, right?"</p><p>"I mean, we don't know how long he was standing behind us. It seems like he didn't hear? Don't worry about it too much." Sunoo softly patted Jake's shoulder.</p><hr/><p>Jake made sure to lock the door behind him. Earlier, Jungwon messaged him saying that he's staying the night at Heeseung and Niki's dorm room. Which he mostly always ends up doing. Heeseung and Niki are another two members of their close-knit friend group. Niki a year younger than Jake and Heeseung being a year older than him.</p><p>He walked out of the building and he found himself walking over to Sunghoon, who was waiting outside for him.</p><p>"I thought we were meeting for ice cream."</p><p>"Thought I'd come to pick you up." Sunghoon grinned, making Jake’s stomach do a flip.</p><p><em>Stop</em>.</p><p>"Wow, this is new. You never do this." Jake couldn't help but chuckle.</p><p>"I've had a change of heart."</p><p>Jake couldn’t get rid of the smile that formed on his face. He genuinely feels the happiest when Sunghoon’s in his presence.</p><p>They walked over to the main part of campus, where the ice cream truck is parked. You would think ice cream is a sin to have in the winter, but to Jake and Sunghoon it's always a must. It's pretty much a symbol of their friendship.</p><p>"How have your classes been?" Sunghoon asked, biting off a part of the cone.</p><p>"Same old. I still haven't started that <em>dumb</em> paper."</p><p>"I mean, makes sense since you left the library the second you got there." Sunghoon says, which made both of them laugh.</p><p>"Hey, I couldn't focus in there."</p><p>"I thought you were avoiding me. You left without saying anything and then I see you with Sunoo."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sorry. Things have just been messy. My mind is everywhere." Jake bites his lower lip.</p><p>"Can I be honest?" Sunghoon asked, which worried Jake a bit.</p><p>"Yeah, sure."</p><p>"I just really need you right now. I feel like we're becoming distant. I know you're going through a lot too and I want you to take care of yourself before me—or anyone. Just being around you makes me feel better.”</p><p>"You have me, I promise." Jake doesn't hesitate to say.</p><p>"You have me too."</p><p>It's in that moment that Jake realizes he was the one that was pushing Sunghoon away. He was always afraid of losing his best friend but didn’t even realize that he was the one that was becoming distant.</p><hr/><p>Jake opened the door to his empty dorm room with a big grin. Spending that time with Sunghoon really helped him—it always helps to see his best friend. And now he’s in an empty room without his roommate. He really couldn’t complain. He loves his alone time almost as much as he loves seeing his friends.</p><p>Jake couldn’t help but think about what him and Sunghoon talked about earlier.</p><p>Sunghoon told him that his parents are planning to get a divorce and that was shocking news for Jake. Jake first met Sunghoon at the playground when they were both only ten. The awkward age where you don't really know much. You know that you dislike school and love video games. That math is hard and girls are yuck. It's that age where it's not easy to make friends but they clicked from the start. He remembers going over to Sunghoon's house every Friday after playing at the playground together until they were considered to be too old to be there. He remembers Sunghoon's parents being strict but also very loving. Especially towards each other. Jake only had his mom, so seeing Sunghoon's parents be so loving towards each other taught Jake what love is supposed to look like. What it's <em>supposed</em> to be. So when the black-haired boy said he needed Jake the most right now, he understood.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: everything will be okay &lt;3</p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: thank you for always being there</p><p> </p><p>Jake smiled softly. Right now, his best friend needs him. It's best to keep his feelings—or whatever he’s feeling aside.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: i think i’m going to ask Minji to be my girlfriend tomorrow :o</p><p> </p><p>Or so he thought.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: tomorrow?</p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: do you have anything planned?</p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: we’re meeting for lunch so i’ll probably do it then</p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: she’s going to be so surprised :D</p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: maybe i should kiss her after i ask?</p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: only if she says yes LOL</p><p> </p><p>Jake didn’t know how to feel. The thought of them kissing.. Them holding hands and cuddling.. makes him feel <em>uneasy</em>? Something like that.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: are you sure? you haven't had your first kiss yet</p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: if not then, we'll be kissing later on anyway</p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: i watched tutorials for this day to come hehe</p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: tutorials on how to kiss? those exist?</p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: yup and they seem to work. the comments go crazy 😳</p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: practice with your pillow</p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: let’s practice together</p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: not funny<br/><strong>Jake</strong>: didn’t laugh</p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: wasn't a joke<br/><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: JK</p><p>Jake put his phone down and face planted into his pillow. This isn't going to be easy, he thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jake and Sunghoon decided to be each other’s first kisses.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're taking up the whole bed."</p><p>There they were. Two eighteen year old boys on one twin sized bed.</p><p>"Says you, big head." Sunghoon's chuckling turned into full blown laugher when Jake's first instinct was to tickle him.</p><p>"That's not fair! You're not ticklish!"</p><p>It was Sunday night and Sunghoon suggested to have a movie night. They decided on <em>Ratatouille</em>, a movie they grew up watching.</p><p>"Now that I think about it, you remind me of the rat." Sunghoon says, turning his head to look at Jake.</p><p>"The rat's kinda cute. Thanks." Jake grins at the not-so-insulting insult.</p><p>"That is exactly what I meant." Sunghoon let’s out a giggle.</p><p>They spent the past two days together. Minji ended up not showing up and Sunghoon went to to his best friend—Jake for comfort.</p><p>"I think it was best we ended things before anything serious happened. I just wished she didn't lead me on to think she wanted more."</p><p>"So she just said that she wants to focus on school? Is that all she said?" Jake asked, carefully examining the taller’s face.</p><p>"Something like that. I thought I liked her a lot but it didn't hurt me as much as I thought it would." A breathy sigh left Sunghoon’s system. “It still somewhat hurts though.”</p><p>Jake hasn’t experienced a relationship or even liking someone to begin with so he can’t say that he feels for Sunghoon. The only comparison he has is their relationship itself. He couldn’t imagine losing Sunghoon.</p><p>"Are you sad that you didn't get to have your first kiss? You were excited." Jake jokes, trying to lighten up the mood.</p><p>"Shut up. I wasn't <em>that</em> excited."</p><p>"You watched tut—"</p><p>"Okay, yeah but It's just a kiss. I think I just wanted to get it over with." Sunghoon takes a sip of his water cup. “We’re almost nineteen and our lips are virgins.”</p><p>A laugh escapes Jake’s mouth. “I honestly feel that way too sometimes. As much as I’d like to think that first experiences are important, I want to get them over with. Especially when people always mention their firsts.”</p><p>"Why don't we?"</p><p>"What?" Jake wasn't sure what Sunghoon was trying to say.</p><p>"Why don't we get it over with? Have our first kisses with each other."</p><p>Jake scratches the back of his head. "Are you joking?"</p><p>"No? I don't know. I mean, it's not that big of deal if you think about it. And how much more special can it get? You're my best friend."</p><p>"You don't think that's weird?"</p><p>"I never thought that my first kiss would be with a boy but it's just a kiss, right?"</p><p>”Yeah... I guess. I’m not gay though.” Jake doesn’t hesitate to say.</p><p>”Me too.”</p><p>Saying those words really didn’t change anything. They still agreed on <em>kissing</em>. Gay or not, they were two boys on a bed about to <em>kiss</em>.</p><p>Sunghoon leans in first, head tilted. Jake can feel his heart racing. He needed to calm down but he felt like he was floating. He softly grabs Jake's face and presses his soft lips onto the other’s. It felt like time stopped when their lips touched. He grasped the blanket that was on top of them to try to stop his palms from sweating. His dream couldn't compare to this.</p><p>Sunghoon pulls away first, creating an empty feeling between them.</p><p>They both exchanged shy chuckles.</p><p>The rest of the night consisted of little to no interaction between the two. He couldn't blame Sunghoon though. It wasn't necessarily ideal to have your first kiss then and there with your long-time best friend. But Jake knew that it wasn't a bad silence. He knew that Sunghoon was thinking about the kiss too. Besides, he was the one who <em>wanted</em> to.</p><p>He knew this when they both glanced at each other, smiling, when the kissing scene came up on the screen.</p><p>"Are you sleeping over tonight too?" Jake asks as soon as the movie comes to an end.</p><p>"I should probably get back. Jay has been sleeping alone for three nights now." Sunghoon grabbed his shoes.</p><p>Jay is the last member of their friend group to be introduced. He’s also Sunghoon’s roommate the closest to Jake and Sunghoon as well since the three of them are born in the same year.</p><p>"Okay. Should I walk you?"</p><p>"No, it's late and cold out. Thanks for letting me stay. I'll call you." Sunghoon waves before shutting the door behind him.</p><p>Jake couldn't stop himself from thinking about the situation negatively. What if things change between them? It shouldn't right? Like Sunghoon said, it was <em>just</em> a kiss.</p><hr/><p>Every Tuesday the group of friends meet up at their favorite pizza place.</p><p>"Is Sunghoon coming?" Heeseung asks the others, before completing their order.</p><p>"I don't know. He says he might have plans with Minji." Sunoo explains, getting everyone’s attention.</p><p>Jake did not know about this. Minji?</p><p>"They ended things though.." Jake told the group.</p><p>"I bumped into them this morning and he told me that they decided to get together again but take it slow this time." Sunoo says and takes a sip of his cider. "You didn't know, Jake?"</p><p>"No, we haven't talked since Sunday."</p><p>Jake unlocked his phone and went to Sunghoon's contact.</p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: where are you?</p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: we’re all waiting for you!</p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: i’m with Minji</p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: start without me :)</p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: will join if i have time later</p><p> </p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: you never miss out on pizza tuesdays :(</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: we meet up every tuesdays and fridays</p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: i’ll be there when we meet up friday :)</p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: okay</p><p>A breathy sigh leaves Jake's mouth. Something felt <em>off</em>. Was it something to do with the kiss?</p><p>"Niki slow down! You'll get ingestion." Jay warns Niki.</p><p>"It's just so good." Niki says, earning loud laughs from the group. They all think the youngest is adorable.</p><hr/><p>Jake had fun with his friends, as always. It definitely wasn't the same without Sunghoon though.</p><p><strong>Heeseung</strong>: bingsu on friday?</p><p><strong>Jay</strong>: I'm down</p><p><strong>Jungwon</strong>: Yessss</p><p><strong>Niki</strong>: Only if you pay</p><p><strong>Heeseung</strong>: hey! i paid last time</p><p><strong>Sunoo</strong>: i love bingsu (꜆˃ ³ ˂)꜆🍧</p><p><strong>Sunoo</strong>: jake? sunghoon?</p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: i’ll be there :]</p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: i have a date friday</p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: really sorry guys :(</p><p><strong>Heeseung</strong>: you’re not coming again? :(((</p><p><strong>Jungwon</strong>: Happy for you :D</p><p><strong>Sunoo</strong>: oh okay (ᵕ̣̣̣̣̣̣﹏ᵕ̣̣̣̣̣̣)</p><p><strong>Jungwon</strong>: ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p><strong>Sunoo</strong>: NOOO LENNY</p><p><strong>Heeseung</strong>: ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: i’ll treat you guys the next time we hang!</p><p>The thought of that made Jake feel uneasy. He decides to message Sunghoon privately.</p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: hey</p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: are we okay?</p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: i don’t know</p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: it’s just that</p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: i regret kissing you</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oooo it’s getting real!<br/>jakehoon finally had their first kiss!<br/>let’s see what’s up with sunghoon in the next few chapters!<br/>thank you for reading.</p><p>- ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Empty actions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jake goes to Heeseung and Jay for advice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Jake</strong>: hey</p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: are we okay?</p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: i don’t know</p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: it’s just that</p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: i regret kissing you</p><p>Jake didn't know how to respond. He was more confused and hurt, honestly. Sunghoon suggested it himself and now he regrets it? What is there to regret when he said it was <em>just</em> a kiss to him?</p><p>It was already confusing enough that their kiss was constantly on Jake’s mind.</p><p>The feeling was unforgettable. The way his stomach flipped when their lips touched. It was definitely a heart pumping moment that he won’t be able to forget.</p><p>He definitely needed to talk this out with Sunghoon. He couldn’t handle the tension and off-ness between them.</p><hr/><p>Jungwon came home soon after from the library and they spent the rest of the night binge watching 'Extracurricular' on Netflix. One of their favorite shows at the moment.</p><p>"I can't believe he did that to her. I didn't see it coming at all."</p><p>"I saw it coming. He warned her, remember?" Jungwon replied, stuffing a handful of fruit snacks in his mouth.</p><p>"Why- just why do you eat fruit snacks like that?"</p><p>"What kind of loser eats them one by one?" Jungwon asks, making Jake chuckle.</p><p>”You cant taste the individual flavors that way.” Jungwon disagrees and they decide to clean up and get ready for bed.</p><p>Jake's mind leads to Sunghoon, once again.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: can we talk?</p><p> </p><p>No answer. Maybe he was asleep.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Jungwon</strong>: Did anyone else finish Extracurricular?</p><p><strong>Heeseung</strong>: not yet. niki and i have a few episodes left</p><p><strong>Niki</strong>: It's good so far</p><p><strong>Sunoo</strong>: i haven't started so no spoilers plz (¬_¬)</p><p><strong>Jay</strong>: Watched all of it without Sunghoon. He's been too busy with his girl.</p><p><strong>Jungwon</strong>: Ending was crazy</p><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: you can watch it again with me</p><p><strong>Jay</strong>: You're on your own &gt;:(</p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon's awake and messaging in the group chat. He had to have seen Jake’s message. Was he ignoring him?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: jungwon and i finished the rest of it in one sitting</p><p><strong>Sunoo</strong>: i will be starting tomorrow ( ᵘ ᵕ ᵘ ⁎)</p><p>Jake laid back and exhaled deeply.</p><p>"What’s wrong?" Jungwon asks from the bottom bunk.</p><p>"Uh, nothing." He wasn't sure if he should tell anyone about what happened.</p><p>Jake usually tells his friends everything. Well, mostly everything. They still don't know about what happened with Sunghoon—except Sunoo. He doesn't want to ruin anything between the seven of them.</p><p>"Story for another day."</p><hr/><p>Jay, Heeseung, and Jake decided to eat lunch together the next day. They were the only ones free to do so.</p><p>Jake’s thoughts kept drifting to Sunghoon, per usual these days. It was unfair that all of his thoughts were taken over by him. Whether it’s about his lips or his hair or his pretty eyes or the situation their in—</p><p>"Is the sushi even that good?" Jay interrupts his thoughts, practically asking for a bite.</p><p>“Here. It’s even better since I had to literally fight for it.” Jake picks up a tuna roll, dips it in soy sauce, and stuffs it in Jay’s mouth.</p><p>People go nuts on sushi day. It’s once every two weeks and it doesn’t help that the school acquires the sushi from the best sushi place in town.</p><p>Jay's eyes widen. "I underestimated it. It's good." He earns a laugh from both of them.</p><p>“One time there was a fist fight over it. It’s the real deal.” Jake informs them.</p><p>“People will fight over anything.”</p><p>Silence, besides the sound of chewing, finds them when they started to focus on their food. Jake doesn’t know anyone who loves food as much as his friends do.</p><p>"Sunghoon's really into this girl, huh." Heeseung brings up, disturbing the silence.</p><p>"I believe so. He's been out with her a lot lately. As his roommate, I'm very lonely." A pout forms on Jay’s face.</p><p>"You should come over more. Jungwon pretty much lives with us."</p><p>"Exactly, I’m the lonely one here." Jake creates an even more sincere pout.</p><p>"We can try to fit all seven of us on two twin sized beds. We’ll be human Jenga." Heeseung says and giggles.</p><p>"We're only complete as seven. Mission make Sunghoon single again!"</p><p>"Jay, that's not how that works. What if he gets heartbroken and spends even less time with us to be alone. That can’t happen.”</p><p>Jake was the closest to Sunghoon out of anyone in the friend group but he had the least to say about him. It’s like he’s the only one who feels that Sunghoon became so unapproachable and distant.</p><p>“Can I tell you guys something?” Jake hesitates. “It’s nothing big and I don’t want it to make things weird but I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“Yes, of course.” Heeseung replies first and Jay nods.</p><p>“Sunghoon and I kissed. Before him and Minji got together.”</p><p>His friends became wide-eyed.</p><p>“Things have felt weird ever since and he’s been really distant with me. He’s the one that suggested it too.”</p><p>“I’m still stuck on the part where you guys kissed.” Jay says, still wide-eyed from the information.</p><p>“It was more like an in the moment thing. We were talking about first kisses and it just happened.”</p><p>“I don’t think that <em>just happens</em>, Jake<em>.” </em>The older said and Jay agreed.</p><p>“Do you guys like each other or something?” Jay asked, stealing a piece of sushi off Jake’s plate.</p><p>“No way. We just wanted to get our first kisses out of the way, like I said. We’re both straight.”</p><p>Heeseung chuckles, finding the younger cute. “Just something to think about.”</p><p>It was definitely something to think about. Even though Jake thinks, no—he knows there’s no way for that to be true. Sunghoon has a girlfriend and it seems like he’s really into her. For him, on the other hand, he’s just confused.. Yeah, he’s confused.</p><hr/><p>Jake hears a knock on the door. He grunts before getting out of bed and opening the door.</p><p>“Sunghoon?” Jake was surprised when he saw the dark-haired boy.</p><p>“Why did you tell them we kissed? Why couldn’t you just let it go?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>woohoo!<br/>i’m very excited for where things will be going<br/>i decided i also wanted to add in sunghoon’s point of views so the next chapter will be in his pov!<br/>i know i’m lacking a lot and writing was never a hobby of mine until now, so i hope i can improve as i go on and create stories that are enjoyable to read!<br/>thank you for reading and for all the kudos and comments! it truly means A LOT!</p><p>- ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dark-haired boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sunghoon finds out that Jake told Jay and Heesung about their shared kiss.</p><p>This chapter is in Sunghoon’s point of view!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunghoon would be <em>lying</em> if he said he didn’t like spending time with Minji. After all, she is <em>his girlfriend</em>.</p><p>Today was their third date after becoming <em>official</em>. They decided to watch a movie and go shopping afterwards.</p><p>“Do you like these?” She asks, holding up matching necklaces she suggested they should get. “You can wear the moon and I can wear the sun.”</p><p>“They’re cute.” Was the only thing that left his mouth. He wasn’t really into the idea of wearing matching necklaces with her—especially if they’re the corny moon and sun duo.</p><p>Sunghoon wasn’t sure why every little thing started to bother him. He usually wasn't like this.</p><p>He offers to buy them, of course. “No, I’ll buy them for us! I’ve been wanting to get us matching couple items!” Minji grins and heads over to the cashier.</p><p>He would be <em>lying</em> if he didn’t think Minji was attractive. She’s a pretty girl with a bright smile. She smells like lavender and her voice is high pitched but not squeaky. Which he did find cute.</p><p>He would also be <em>lying</em> if he said he hasn’t been thinking about <em>Jake</em> more than her though—his own girlfriend.</p><p>Jake comes to his mind for countless of things. Like when someone mentions the word ‘best friend’ or ‘other half’ he can’t help but think of him. Because that’s what Jake is to him.</p><p>“I’ll put it on you, Hoonie.” Minji says and Sunghoon tries hard not to cringe. Only Jake used to call him that. Like what was said, he wasn’t sure why every little thing started to bother him.</p><p>“Thanks.” He smiles and holds her hand.</p><p>They walked back to campus, hand in hand, wearing the matching couple necklaces she bought for them.</p><p>“I had so much fun today. I’ll plan our next date! How does Tuesday sound?” Minji reaches to ruffle Sunghoon’s hair.</p><p>Sunghoon always leaves Tuesday’s and Fridays out when someone asks when he’s free. Those days are for his friends.</p><p>“I see my friends that day, you know this.”</p><p>“I’m sorry that my free days overlap with your hangout days, but wouldn’t you want to see me?” A pout forms on Minji’s lips.</p><p>“Of course I do. It’s just that I haven’t seen the guys and the only days we’re all free are Tuesdays and—“</p><p>She interrupted him. “My only free days during the week are Tuesdays and Fridays too.”</p><p>“We see each other for lunch and dinner almost everyday and on the weekend too, Minji.”</p><p>Sunghoon already missed out on the last two hangout days. He was desperate to see his friends at this point.</p><p>It’s not that he doesn’t want to see Minji or be around her, it’s just that adapting to this new routine is starting to get hard for him—because at first it was all about her and now, well, he’s not so sure.</p><p>Minji sighs deeply. “Okay, fine. I’ll figure out another day for us. You’re lucky you’re cute” She says with a smile. “Thanks for walking me home, Hoonie.”</p><hr/><p><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: I regret kissing you</p><p>He read over his previous text for the 5th time that day. Why did he send that?</p><p>It’s not that he regrets the kiss, not at all. He feels weird about it. He hates that he craves for it. The feeling, he wants it.</p><p>So why did he message Jake saying he regrets it? Well, he doesn’t know either. Maybe it was to make <em>himself</em> believe that he regretted it.</p><p>Sunghoon takes a deep breath. The wind blowing in his face as he walks back to his dorm building.</p><p>“You’re finally home.” Jay says, getting up to give Sunghoon a hug.</p><p>“You act like I don’t eventually come back to you.”</p><p>“You’re gone like all day most days. Me and the guys miss you a lot.” Jay pats his shoulder.</p><p>“I miss you guys too. I’ll be there Tuesday.”</p><p>“Good! We all agree that it’s not the same without you.”</p><p>Sunghoon plops onto his bed and closes his eyes.</p><p>“How have things been with Jake?” Jay asks and Sunghoon sits up.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“You know, the kiss.”</p><p>“How do you know about that?” Sunghoon didn’t want anyone knowing. Especially until he could figure his own mind out.</p><p>“Jake he—“</p><p>“Jake? He told you?” You can hear the desperation in his voice.”</p><p>”He just wanted to ask for advice, Sunghoon. No need to take it that way. He told us that you’ve been acting distant so he was worried, that’s all.”</p><p>Sunghoon let’s out a shaky sigh. He grabbed his jacket and closed the door behind him.</p><hr/><p>He knocks on the door anxiously.</p><p>“Sunghoon.” He hears the shorter mumble.</p><p>“Why did you tell them we kissed? Why couldn’t you just let it go?”</p><p>He regretted what he said as soon he saw Jake’s soft eyes widen.</p><p>“What do you mean? It’s not really something you can just let go. You wanted—“</p><p>“I didn’t know it was going to make me feel this way. I don’t want to feel this way, Jake.”</p><p>He didn’t necessarily know why he was so upset. They agreed to kiss to get it over with. He’s the one who suggested it. Who was he to be here taking out on Jake?</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry for telling them.” Sunghoon can tell that Jake couldn’t find the right words to say. “Do you know how hard it is for me? We kissed and instead of acting like it was nothing—like you said it was—you’re the one who’s making it weird.”</p><p>Sunghoon looked down at his shoes. The tension was unbearable. They couldn’t even make eye contact with each other.</p><p>“I just—I don’t understand why things have to be this way. One day we’re inseparable and the next you act like we went through a break up or something. You said that the kiss is <em>nothing</em> then why did you let it get to this point? I’ve been trying to reach out to talk to you.”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Sunghoon sits himself on the bottom bunk bed. He feels his face getting hot.</p><p>“We can forget about it—if that’s what you want..” Jake runs his hands through his own hair.</p><p>“I’m just—confused. I thought it was <em>nothing</em> but I-I don’t know.”</p><p>In all honesty, Sunghoon didn’t know what he wanted or how he felt. Every time he sees Jake he can feel his own heart pump. Every time he thinks about him he can’t seem to think about anything else. He’s always adored his best friend. That’s what he knows for sure. But this time—it felt different.</p><p>Maybe he was too young before to realize his developing feelings. Maybe he wanted to push those thoughts away. Because he doesn’t like boys—he’s not gay.</p><p>So why does he feel this way?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope i didn’t portray sunghoon to be a bad guy :(<br/>he’s in the denial stage where he’s very confused about his feelings.</p><p>will be updating with more chapters soon!<br/>share some of your thoughts in the comments!</p><p>thank you for reading!</p><p>- ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cake duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minji seeks Jake for advice when her and Sunghoon have a disagreement.</p><p>A girl asks Jake for his number.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello!<br/>i haven’t updated in days but i’m back!</p><p>i edited and added a few new scenes in the past chapters! i just wanted to let you all know if you’d like to go back to those! i decided i want to change up my writing style a bit so :D you’ll see me tweaking my past chapters while i write new ones so there will always be updates!</p><p>thank you for all your support!</p><p>- ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Jake and Sunghoon decided to forget about what happened that night. They decided it was best to forget about the kiss and about the confusing feelings they both were feeling. Not that they can actually, mentally push the thoughts aside but they’ll try. Besides, Sunghoon has a girlfriend. One who is sitting in-front of Jake at this very moment.</p><p>“So, why did you call me here?” Jake asked, making eye contact with the small-framed girl.</p><p>“You know how it’s Hoonie’s birthday in a few days? I don’t know what to get him.” A pout forms on her face.</p><p>Of course he knew his best friend’s birthday is in a few days. And wait—Hoonie?</p><p>”That’s why—you called me here? You couldn’t ask him what he would want, yourself?” Jake was already annoyed by her presence. He would much rather spend this time reading a book or something boring like that.</p><p>It’s not that she was annoying per say, she just was <em>Sunghoon’s girlfriend</em>. Of course, he didn’t think that was a valid reason to be annoyed at someone—he’s not crazy—but that didn’t change the way he felt.</p><p>”It’s supposed to be a surprise gift, Jake. Of course I couldn’t ask! Or maybe I should get him an apology gift beforehand.”</p><p>Jake was curious. “An apology gift? For what?”</p><p>”We got into a disagreement yesterday and he’s been pretty upset since. I apologized but he told me he needed space.”</p><p>That makes sense why they weren’t with each other. They’re up each other’s ass so much Jake didn’t even realize they could get into arguments. ”What was it about?”</p><p>”I tried to kiss him and he didn’t want to—I didn’t mean to force him into it. I just told him that couples are meant to kiss and show skin ship and he got upset.”</p><p>Jake knew that sometimes in the heat of the moment things happen. People kiss. People touch. It happens but if you’re not sure how the other feels—you don’t just go for it.</p><p>”You should’ve talked to him about it first. Just because you two are a couple doesn’t mean you guys <em>have</em> to do those things. Only if both are comfortable and ready. Consent is key.”</p><p>”I mean, you’re right. I just feel like he shows more affection towards <em>you</em> or the guys. He can’t even hold my hand in public without me asking him to.” Minji twiddles her thumbs.</p><p>Jake sighs deeply. “The only thing I can say is to talk to him about it. I cant speak for him. Also, gifts don’t resolve everything.”</p><p>Minji nods and the air thickens. “Has he had his first kiss yet, at least?” Jake’s eyes widen.</p><p>“Uhm, no.” He gulps. “He hasn’t.”</p><p>“Really? That’s so cute.” She coos and the air fell silent again. Jake just simply didn’t know what to say.</p><p>”Well, thanks for meeting me here and for the advice. You should be a counselor or something.” Jake softly smiles and watches as she waves and leaves the cafe.</p><hr/><p>“Minji told me you two met up yesterday.” Sunghoon mentions as they walk up the stairs to Jake and Jungwon’s dorm room.</p><p>”She asked me for advice. I heard you two got in a disagreement.” Jake couldn’t help but chuckle.</p><p>Sunghoon returns the chuckle that turns into a laugh. ”You? For relationship advice?”</p><p>”Hey! She said I should become a counselor or something.”</p><p>”She was being nice.” Sunghoon smiled, softly. Jake was really <em>happy</em> that they could talk like they used to again. Even if the new tension in the air isn’t what they’re used to—it’s not an uncomfortable feeling though.</p><p>Sure, there were times where they would brush their thighs together or accidentally touch hands and Jake would feel his stomach knotting. Or when they would share a bed and they were physically close—maybe too close. Almost touching lips again, he could hear his heart beating, wanting to burst out of his chest.</p><p>But he hid behind the idea. The more he thinks about it, the more he’ll feel. The more he feels, the more real it gets.</p><p>”So, did you two talk it out? Did she <em>actually</em> apologize this time?” Jake asked, part of him wishing they wanted to end things. It was evil of him to think that way, he knows.</p><p>”We talked it out but I don’t know, Jake. I didn’t kiss her because I didn’t really want to. What if my mind doesn’t change?”</p><p>”What do you mean?”</p><p>”I know I shouldn’t bring up <em>our</em> kiss but it was like magnets—I don’t know what I’m saying.” Sunghoon let’s out a shy laugh. “I don’t know.”</p><p>Jake nodded. He agreed that it felt like magnets. Their lips desperately pulling for each other. <em>Stop it.</em></p><p>“I guess you’ll only know how it feels if you try.” Jake told the taller.</p><p>Sunghoon creased his lips and nodded slightly.</p><p>”You and Jungwon have no food. Fruit snacks? That’s it?” Jake giggles and snatches the fruit snack box out of Sunghoon’s hand. “He’ll kill you if you touch his fruit snacks.”</p><p>“He’s like tiny. He couldn’t hurt a bug.” Sunghoon says, opening a bag of fruit snacks.</p><p>”He’s an inch shorter than you and he could definitely hurt a bug.”</p><p>”Well, I can hurt a bigger bug.” Sunghoon claims, earning a laugh from Jake.</p><hr/><p>Tomorrow was Sunghoon and Niki’s birthday party and Jake was still figuring out what to wear. The friend group throws each member a party for their birthday. Since Sunghoon’s and Niki’s birthday are only a day apart they agreed to make it conjoined.</p><p>“This or this?” Jungwon asks, Jake studying the two sweaters the younger picked out for him.</p><p>”The purple one is cute. Would it look okay on me?” Jake puts the sweater in-front of him while looking in the long mirror. “It’s cute.” Jungwon replies flattening the sleeves out for the older.</p><p>Jake and Jungwon were on cake duty. They left the dorm building and walked over to the cafe.</p><p>”Two large fruit cakes with soft cream, please. With lots of candles, you don’t have to count.” Jake gives the cashier a soft smile. She looked around Jake’s age.</p><p>”No problem, coming up.” She returns the smile and turns around to retrieve the cakes.</p><p>“I’ll be back, I need to use the restroom.” Jungwon let’s him know, shaking, his body telling him he can’t hold it in any longer.</p><p>”Here are your cakes and—I was wondering if I could get your number? I just think you’re super <em>cute</em>.” Jake’s mouth was left agape.</p><p>It’s not that Jake has never been in this situation before. He knew he had a decent face and a nice smile. His mom made sure to always mention that. He thinks he just appreciated the courage from the girl.</p><p>”Yeah, sure.” Jake hurriedly takes his phone out of his back pocket so he wouldn't hold up the line more than he already has. He hands the girl his phone and waits for her to hand it back to him.</p><p>”I put my name for the contact too. Message me when you can.” Jungwon pulls him by his arm, before he could reply.</p><p>“You were taking up the line. What did she want, anyway?” The younger asked, Jake forgetting he went to the rest room.</p><p>”She asked for my number.”</p><p>”Are you going to message her?” Jungwon holds one of the cakes.</p><p>”Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i will always appreciate the comments and kudos you all leave! it truly means a lot and motivates me to continue writing! thank you for loving my story even though it’s lacking. i will try my hardest to improve and bring you all stories you can enjoy!</p><p>- ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. S and J</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The guys try their hardest to make Sunghoon and Niki’s birthday party an amazing one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>woohoo!!! another chapter :]<br/>i don’t have a set plan of how many chapters this fic will be so i’m pretty much going with the flow for that!<br/>i also really want to write a soft fic with a jungwon ship but we’ll see what happens when i’m content with this one &lt;3</p><p>thank you for the support always! </p><p>- ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Jake</strong>: hi! this is the super cute guy you gushed over yesterday</p><p><strong>Seoyun</strong>: now when you put it like that..</p><p><strong>Seoyun</strong>: happy you decided to message me :)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: i liked your courage </p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: i wouldn’t be able to do what you did</p><p> </p><p><strong>Seoyun</strong>: i wouldn’t be talking to you if i didn’t, would i?</p><p><strong>Seoyun</strong>: i’d like to think i did a good job</p><p> </p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: perhaps you did</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s that?” Jungwon asked, leaning over to look at the older’s messages. “The cafe girl?”</p><p>”Yeah, I decided to message her. She seemed nice and maybe we can be friends.” Jake shoved his phone in his back pocket.</p><p>The younger scoffed. “Friends? She asked for your number and said that you’re <em>super</em> cute.” He emphasized on the word <em>super</em>.</p><p>”So? I think you’re <em>super</em> cute. Like look at your dimple! And we’re close friends.” Jungwon couldn’t hold in his laugh.</p><p>”That’s definitely different. You’re so oblivious sometimes.” He walks over to Jay, who was helping Heesung tie up the balloons.</p><p>They were setting up for Sunghoon’s and Niki’s birthday party on top of one of the school buildings. They weren’t sure if anyone was allowed up here but they felt rebellious. They had to make sure everything was as <em>amazing</em> as they could get it for their so, beloved friends. So the five of them woke up earlier than usual on their free day to get everything ready.</p><p>”Cake, balloons, party games, sappy video, food—take out, presents—“ Jake lists out everything he can see to make sure they didn’t accidentally forget anything.</p><p>”I think we’re good.” Jay says, squinting his eyes to scan the area better.</p><p>”Jay and I did most of the work. You, Jungwon, and Sunoo sat around and snuck some of the food.” Heeseung says, sticking his tongue out at the younger ones.</p><p>”Hey! Who’s idea was it to have it up here? I did most of the thinking.” Sunoo says, nodding at his own words.</p><p>”And if we get caught, can we say it was your idea?” Jungwon says playfully, earning a glare from Sunoo.</p><p>”We all did great, guys. They’re going to love it.” Jake grins, thinking about the reactions they’ll receive when the birthday boys get here.</p><p>He also an <em>extra</em> surprise for Sunghoon. He decided he wanted to save it for later that night if he can catch Sunghoon alone.</p><p>”Should we call them over now?” Sunoo asks and motions Jungwon to call them.</p><p>This will be fun, he thought.</p><hr/><p>”Surprise!” They yelled as they saw Niki and Sunghoon walk up the stairs to the roof.</p><p>”Oh my god! Oh my god, guys.” Niki went over first to the rest of them and gave each of them a hug and Sunghoon followed behind him. Smiles attached to their lips and you can tell they were very much, touched.</p><p>”Everything looks amazing guys, thank you.” Sunghoon grinned and Jake couldn’t help but to return the grin back to him. He was the happiest when his best friend was happy.</p><p>“What first? We have games, food, presents—“ Heesung stops when Jay bombards the birthday boys with games he brought, getting eager to play. “Games?”</p><p>Jake smiles brightly watching his friends have a good time. It never fails to brighten his mood.</p><p>”Jake, hey. Thank you for all this. I heard you were the brains behind it.” Sunghoon brings Jake’s hand into his. Jake could feel his face burn up.</p><p>”If I’m not the brains, who would be?” He asked, Sunghoon giggling in response. “You might be right.”</p><p>“I wanted to do this, seriously. You only get one birthday a year. You deserve a special day even if it’s just for a day.”</p><p>”I feel like you make everyday special though. At least for me, you do.” Sunghoon tightens his grip and Jake can feel his heart soften.</p><p>”Don't get all soft on me now, Hoonie.” Jake felt his palms sweating, so he retrieved his hand from Sunghoon’s.</p><p>”Not <em>Hoonie</em>...” Sunghoon cringes at the nickname. “Life was so much easier when I was Hoonie and you were Jakey poo.”</p><p>”Please don’t. Remember when we were like eleven and you got all the girls in our grade calling me that? That was the worst.”</p><p>”You got them calling me Hoonie bear! Are you kidding?” Their giggles turned into full-blown laughter. He remembers those days like they were yesterday.</p><p>“Now we’re nineteen. I don’t think much else changed though.” Thank god for that, he thought. Without Sunghoon, he doesn’t know where he’d be.</p><p>”Time for food!” Heeseung yells, everyone excitedly heading over to the table.</p><hr/><p>Jake brings Sunghoon inside to the stairway to get away from the ruckus their friends were making. He thought it was the perfect time to surprise him with his gift.</p><p>”Here.” Jake hands him a jewelry case. Something Sunghoon hasn't received from the shorter before.</p><p>”What’s this?” He looks Jake in the eye and Jake swears he felt his throat get dry.</p><p>”A <em>best</em> <em>friendship</em> bracelet. I know it’s lame and I’m <em>years </em>late because you wanted one when we were fifteen—“</p><p>”I love it.” Sunghoon takes it out of the box and smiles. His eyes forming shapes of the crescent moon.</p><p>”I’ll help you put it on!” Jake softly takes the bracelet in his hand and asks for the taller’s wrist. Their hands brushed against each other and Jake would be <em>lying </em>if he said he didn’t want to hold his hand again. If he didn’t stop himself, his hand might've done it on its own. He pushes away the thought—because that’s what he <em>should</em> do.</p><p>”See, I have one too.” Jake showed off his wrist where he was wearing his “S” symboled bracelet. <em>S</em> for <em>Sunghoon</em>.</p><p>Sunghoon moved his wrist next to Jake’s.</p><p>”S and J”</p><hr/><p><strong>Seoyun</strong>: what are you doing tonight?</p><p><strong>Seoyun</strong>: want to hang?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: can’t tonight! i’m with my friends sorry :(</p><p> </p><p><strong>Seoyun</strong>: all good! how about this weekend?</p><p> </p><p>Jake looks over at his friends, who were busy bickering over who was winning in the fourth round of uno.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: i’ll let you know :)</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hiding something from me or something?” Jake slightly jumps when he heard Sunghoon behind him.</p><p>”No! Of course not.” Jake closes his phone and sets it down on the table. “Nothing to hide.”</p><p>”He did meet a girl yesterday who said he was <em>super</em> cute.” Jungwon made sure to emphasize on the word super, of course.</p><p>”He did?”</p><p>”Yeah! She asked for his number right then and there. Jake <em>gave</em> it to her too.” The younger explains without thinking too much about it.</p><p>”Why didn’t you tell me? That’s great, Jake.” Sunghoon says, a soft smile forming on his lips. Jake knew Sunghoon was being sincere, which is why—he thinks—it hurt more.</p><p>”It seriously isn’t like that. She seems nice and I thought—“</p><p>”You were basically flirting with her over text earlier, hyung. I doubt she wants to be <em>just friends</em>.” Jungwon took a sip of his cider.</p><p>Jake creased his lips and looked at Sunghoon, who was biting his lower lip. The tension was off, <em>again</em>. He truly disliked it when the air was thick between them.</p><p>”It’s fine if you were, Jake.” He looks up at the taller.</p><p>If it’s fine then why doesn’t it feel fine?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>what do you guys think about the new girl?</p><p>i hope you all enjoyed and come back to read the next chapter! i will try to update soon! ^^</p><p>- ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Cutie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jake and Seoyun hangout for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi!<br/>i feel like the story is getting to the point where  i should add important scenes like confrontation, realization, pining. definitely look for those in the next chapters!<br/>we’re all rooting for jakehoon! &lt;3</p><p>thank you for reading and all the support!</p><p>- ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night ends when the boys ran out of games, food, and let’s just say <em>some</em> of their social batteries started running out, too.</p><p>”I’m still wide awake!” Jay claims, wanting to play another round of uno.</p><p>”You’re wide awake because you haven’t won a game in five rounds. Give it up.” Jungwon let’s out a sigh.</p><p>”Hey! I was just getting warmed up.” The older pouts, forced to clean up the cards.</p><p>“I had a lot of fun today, thank you hyungs.” The youngest, Niki, grinned brightly.</p><p>”It was a night to remember.” Sunghoon added and everyone couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>They all helped each other clean around the roof and waved goodbye before heading to their own dorm rooms. Except Jungwon—who insisted he wanted to hangout with Jay some more and play on his PS4.</p><p>A breathy sigh left Jake’s lips as he felt the cold air hit his face. He can feel Sunghoon’s eyes on him.</p><p>“Do you believe in fate?” Jake was surprised with the sudden question. “Like soulmates or something.”</p><p>”I do, I think. I believe meeting you was fate.”</p><p>“I do too, but I mean like relationship wise. Do you think Minji could be my soulmate?” Jake felt queasy. How was he supposed to answer that?</p><p>”I can’t answer that for you, Sunghoon. She’s <em>your</em> girlfriend.”</p><p>Sunghoon nods, letting out a deep sigh and they continue walking, side-by-side, arms brushing against each other. Just the other’s presence made Jake feel warm.</p><p>”Do you think you could like boys?” The black-haired boy broke the silence, again..</p><p>Jake gulped before opening his mouth. “I-I don’t know.” He bit his lower lip. “You?”</p><p>”Me too.” The wind was loud but the tension between them was louder.</p><p>Jake wondered what could be filling Sunghoon’s head for him be asking these questions.</p><p>”What’s with the sudden questions?” Jake asks, looking over at the taller boy with a confused look.</p><p>Sunghoon chuckled. “I feel like I’m going crazy.”</p><p>“I feel that.”</p><p>They make eye contact this time. It wasn’t awkward nor weird. He can feel the desperation in his own lips as he looked at the taller’s.</p><p>Sunghoon clears his throat. “It’s cold, you should head inside. Unless you want to head back to my dorms. Jay and Jungwon will be there.”</p><p>“I think I’m good.” Jake jokes, earning a chuckle from the black-haired boy. “Thanks for walking me, I’ll text you?”</p><p>”I’ll be waiting.” Sunghoon waves as he walks backwards away from the building’s entrance.</p><p>Jake checks his phone to see the time. He remembers it being close to midnight when he checked about 10 minutes ago and as soon as he checks—</p><p>Sunghoon yelps when he feels arms wrap around his waist.</p><p>”Happy actual birthday, Hoonie.”</p><p>They stayed like that for a minute or two. Jake hugging Sunghoon from behind. All he could feel was the heat between the two of them. His heart thumping against Sunghoon’s back. </p><p>”Thank you, Jakey poo.” Sunghoon giggles and Jake pulls away. “You ruined the moment.”</p><p>”The moment was ruined as soon as you called me Hoonie.” The taller joked. “I’m kidding. It’s cute.”</p><p>The brunette scoffed. “Whatever.”</p><p>Jake felt his bracelet brush up against Sunghoon’s and his heart fluttered a bit—okay maybe a lot.</p><p>”You’re the best, Sim Jake!” Sunghoon yells, backing away from him.</p><p>”And you’re embarrassing, Park Sunghoon!”</p><hr/><p><strong>Seoyun</strong>: want to hang today? just ended my morning shift!</p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: sure :]</p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: want me to meet you at the cafe?<br/><br/></p><p><strong>Seoyun</strong>: that would be perfect :)</p><p> </p><p>Jake decided to hangout with Seoyun for the first time since they met. They’ve been messaging back and forth for a few days now and she’s been consistent. Not that Jake wasn’t excited or anything, he just has zero experience with girls in general. He doesn’t know what he would even talk to her about.</p><p>He sits down at one of the out door tables as he waits for the light brown-haired girl.</p><p>”Hope you weren't waiting long! They made me clean a few more tables.” Seoyun says, smiling widely.</p><p>”Not at all! I just sat down.”</p><p>”Oh, good! Do you want to grab lunch?” She asks and Jake feels bad that he doesn’t know how to initiate the conversations.</p><p>”Sounds good. I’ll buy.” He offers and she nods.</p><p>They ended up picking the pizza place him and his friends always go to. He realized it was more popular than he thought.</p><p>”My friends and I come here every Tuesday. I’m surprised we haven’t seen you here.” Jake chuckles.</p><p>”Really? I come here like every other day for lunch. You’re telling me I could’ve met you sooner?”</p><p>Jake let’s out a soft giggle. “I guess you could've.”</p><p>”Tell me about yourself. Your hobbies, about your friends, anything.” Seoyun takes a sip of her cider, waiting for a response.</p><p>”There’s really not much to me, honestly. I lived in Australia until I was around ten and I moved here because of my mom’s job. The only constant friends I have is my friend group and yeah..”</p><p>”Australia? Wow, that’s really cool! I haven’t met anyone from there. That means you have an accent, right?” She was definitely chatty, but Jake didn’t mind too much. I mean, he knew a Jay.</p><p>”Not too strong since I moved here when I was young, but when I speak English I do.” Jake says in English and Seoyun claps like she understood.</p><p>”Too good! The accent is so cute.” She giggles and Jake smiles, nervously.</p><p>They talked and laughed over pizza for the next hour and—maybe this wasn't <em>too</em> bad, Jake thought. Seoyun was a nice girl with a big, fun personality, but Jake wanted to make it clear that he would love to have her <em>as a friend</em>.</p><p>“You’re my first girl friend.” He mentions, earning a quite exaggerated gasp from the other.</p><p>”Really? You really don’t talk to girls, do you?”</p><p>”Not really.” Jake breathes out. “Nothing weird though, girls are <em>pretty</em>.” </p><p>A giggle leaves Seoyun’s lips. “Didn’t think anything weird of it, don’t worry.”</p><p>Jake wasn’t necessarily worried—he just didn’t want to sound like he wasn’t <em>attracted</em> to girls at all. He is, at least he thinks he is. They’re pretty, gentle, smell good, and some of them have bubbly personalities like Seoyun.</p><p>But none of them can make him feel the way <em>Sunghoon</em> does. No one does.</p><p>It could be his lack of experience with girls or maybe because he doesn’t try to approach them in the first place.</p><p>Or maybe...</p><p>He likes boys—a boy—Sunghoon.</p><p>No. <strike>Scratch that</strike>.</p><p>“You there?” Jake flinches as he snaps out of deep thought, making Seoyun grin.</p><p>Jake pays for their food and makes sure to leave a tip on the table before opening the door for the girl. They walk back to the main part of campus.</p><p>“Thanks for lunch, cutie. I’ll text you.” Seoyun ruffles Jake’s hair before she walks back into the cafe for her night shift.</p><p>Jake breathes out. What is he going to do? Should he <em>try</em> to see Seoyun and see where it goes? Is that cruel of him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I think so</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minji confronts Sunghoon about the bracelet Jake got him, leaving them to discuss their relationship.</p><p>This chapter is in Sunghoon’s point of view!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi!<br/>i’ve been updating a lot lately and i’ve been enjoying it! i’m super excited for the rest of this fic so i hope all of you are as well!</p><p>thank you for the support always &lt;3</p><p>- ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who’s J?” Sunghoon looks up from his phone to see Minji twiddling with his new bracelet.</p><p>”Jake got it for me, for my birthday.” The black-haired boy says, resulting in Minji sitting up.</p><p>”You don’t even wear the moon necklace I got you, though.” A pout forms on her face and a sigh escapes Sunghoon’s mouth.</p><p>”I did—I do. It’s in my safe keeping, don’t worry, Min.”</p><p>”Did I do something?” She looked at him with a frown. “Or is it someone else? Do you like <em>him</em>?”</p><p>Sunghoon didn't know how to respond. All the words hitting him all at once. “What do you mean?”</p><p>”You haven’t been telling me anything. We barely even see each other anymore, and you can’t even look me in the eyes.” She continues. “You don’t even want to kiss me.”</p><p>“If it’s about that I already told you—“</p><p>”Do you like boys?”</p><p>Sunghoon’s mouth was agape and he was too shocked to even think of a reply in that moment. He thought it was unfair of her to catch him off guard like that—not that he was being fair to her either—he admits.</p><p>He knows they both have flaws and he knows that it would’ve helped the relationship if they communicated more.</p><p>”You’re not saying no.” Minji pauses. “I won’t be mad if you do. I just want to know. I should have the right to know, Sunghoon. As your <em>girlfriend</em>.”</p><p>She is right. She does have the right to know. “Truth is, I don’t know the answer, myself. I want to keep telling myself that I don’t but when it comes down to it—“ Sunghoon gulped before the rest of the words he wanted to say spills out. “I might.”</p><p>It was already in the air and Sunghoon wanted to be honest. It’s what Minji deserves.</p><p>“I’m not going to act like it doesn’t hurt but I also don’t know how hard it is for you. I think we should just end it here, Hoonie. It’s the best for us. I think you should talk to Jake too. Tell him how you feel.” Minji smiles softly one last time before rubbing his back. He can tell she was holding back her tears. He felt sorry but didn’t know the right words to say to her.</p><p>He felt terrible. ”I’m really sorry, Minji.”</p><p>“We’ll talk later, okay?” Sunghoon nodded and she closed the door behind her.</p><p>Sunghoon sat there for the next few minutes, <em>thinking</em>. What the hell just happened? It just happened so fast—so easy. Just like that?</p><hr/><p>“I was so excited when you asked to get ice cream. It’s been some time.” Jake chuckles, handing Sunghoon his own cone.</p><p>”Yeah, it has. I was afraid they’d have to move the whole truck since no one is getting ice cream in this cold except us.”</p><p>”I think ice cream tastes good no matter what.” Jake takes a bite of his cone, resulting in Sunghoon smiling softly at him.</p><p>The wind lightly blowing Jake’s hair and watching him enjoy his ice cream is the sight he <em>loves</em> to see. It makes his <em>heart</em> feel happy.</p><p>Silence fills the air and Sunghoon opens his mouth to talk—but no words come out.</p><p>”How are you and Minji?” Jake asks before he could say anything. ”We broke up. I was actually going to tell you that.”</p><p>“What? I’m sorry, Sunghoon. Did it end bad?” His best friend had a worried look on his face.</p><p>”No, not bad. Kind of confusing though.” </p><p>“It’s good that it wasn’t bad. I mean, break ups are never <em>good</em> but, you know.”</p><p>”It’s okay, Jake.” Sunghoon chuckles, knowing Jake didn’t know what to say. He wouldn't either.</p><p>
  <em>Should he do it now? Should he tell him how he feels?</em>
</p><p>”I actually wanted to talk to you about Seoyun, but I didn’t know you just broke it off with Minji.”</p><p><em>Oh</em>.</p><p>”Go ahead.”</p><p><em>He swallows</em>.</p><p>”Sunghoon, are you sure? We can talk about something el—“</p><p>”No, seriously! I want to hear what you have to say. Go on.”</p><p>There was a silent pause.</p><p>”Okay, well we hung out for the first time yesterday and it was pretty fun. I was going to ask how you know if you like a girl. I remember you saying you felt a different kind of happy when you were with <em>her</em>. I’m not so sure if I’ve felt that way, at least <em>yet</em>.</p><p><em>Yet</em>. Sunghoon felt his stomach knotting. His heart feeing <em>uneasy</em>.</p><p>”I-I mean, you two just started hanging out so maybe time will tell?” He swallows, hoping that would help with his dry mouth.</p><p>“That is true. I guess I’ll just have to see. I don’t know though—like you said we just started hanging out so I might not even end up liking her <em>that way</em>.” Jake continues, “Have you liked someone in <em>that way</em>? Besides <em>Minji</em>, maybe?” Jake asks Sunghoon this time, looking into his eyes.</p><p>Sunghoon didn’t even know if he liked Minji in <em>that way</em>. Maybe he wanted to make himself believe he did. He thought maybe only Jake could make him feel <em>that way</em>.</p><p>”I think so. Have you?”</p><p>”I think so, too.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Oblivious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sunghoon finally admits to his feelings for his best friend, Jake.</p><p>This chapter is in Sunghoon’s point of view!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi!<br/>another update! i hope you all are liking the storyline!<br/>sunghoon has finally admitted to his feelings so we can celebrate that, at least :o</p><p>- ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think so. Have you?”</p><p>“I think so, too.”</p><p>Sunghoon blinks. Should he ask <em>who</em>? Would that be weird? What do you even say in a situation like this one? That for him it could be <em>Jake?</em></p><p>“Feelings are weird.” Sunghoon broke the silence and Jake nodded, agreeing with what he said.</p><p>The air felt <em>thick</em> once again. They didn’t mind it though and Sunghoon knew that when Jake didn’t move even an inch when his hand brushed against his. Because—the feeling of each other’s touch was enough to disregard the <em>thick</em> air between them.</p><p>He felt a warm, tickling feeling against his right palm and he looks down to see the shorter’s hand in his. Breathing out deeply, not knowing how to react.</p><p>He can feel their bracelets clashing against each other as he sticks their hands in the pocket of his jacket. And they stay like this, walking hand in hand, not saying a word.</p><p>Jake cleared his throat and begins to speak. “Your hand seemed cold.”</p><p>Sunghoon nodded, pursing his lips. “It was.” he decided to breath out.</p><p>He didn’t know how to exactly describe how he felt in that moment. Like his heart was slightly getting squeezed. He can even feel a tear waiting to fall down his cheek. Was he too overwhelmed?</p><p>Sunghoon loosens his grip and let’s go of the brunette’s hand. The shorter looking up at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>”You have nothing to be sorry for.” Jake really didn’t, Sunghoon thought. Because this is how <em>he</em> felt. Even a few years ago, holding hands wasn't a big deal for them. They used to not think twice about it—but now it feels different and he thinks he might even dislike this new feeling.“I think we should just—not—“</p><p>”Yeah, okay.”</p><p>The air fell slient again. This time more painful than the last. <span class="s1"><em>thump thump—thump thump</em>. He puts his hand over where he feels his heart pumping. He needed to calm down.</span></p><p>
  <span class="s1">“Thanks for walking me. Next time I’ll walk you.” A soft smile appears on Jake’s lips, knowing this feeling between them won’t be gone just over night—definitely longer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunghoon let’s out a soft chuckle and nods. “Get inside, it’s cold.” Spills out of his mouth, but he didn’t want the shorter to leave.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He watches as Jake enters the building. Hands on his knees, catching his breath soon after.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Google search: </span> <span class="s2">What to do when you like your best friend</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Google search: </span> <span class="s2">How to know if you’re in love with your best friend</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Google search: </span> <span class="s2">How to get rid of feelings</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunghoon sighs deeply, closing his phone and sticking the charger into it. He yells, face planting into his pillow.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Jay looks over at him, wide-eyed.</span> <span class="s1">”You good?</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He starts laughing hysterically. Maybe he’s gone mad. “S’ all good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde-haired boy nodded, not knowing what to say to his friend—who seemed to be going through <em>something</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”And what if I like Jake in <em>that way?</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But what would his family think? He feels nauseous already—expecting their reactions to be the opposite of what he hopes for.</span>
</p><p class="p1">That shouldn’t be his first thought but it is. Because that’s how he grew up—seeking validation from his parents who he wanted to <em>always</em> make proud.</p><p class="p1">He <em>knows</em> their generation is different. He <em>knows</em> how they feel about <em>people like him</em>. That couldn’t stop him though. Because he <em>likes</em> Jake and that’s how it is.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I can like whoever I want!” Sunghoon continues, “I can <em>like</em> him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He can admit that it felt nice to say. To <em>finally</em> admit it. After being afraid of those words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">Jay goes along with it, even though he’s been knowing, applauding Sunghoon. “About time you admit it.”</p><p class="p1">“About time? How did you know? I didn’t even know before recently.”</p><p class="p1">”Sunghoon, my guy, everyone knows. You and Jake are the <em>oblivious</em> ones.” Jay patted his shoulder, chuckling.</p><p class="p1">“You mean Jake being oblivious of my feelings for him? I mean I just found that out myself too.”</p><p class="p1">”No, I mean him being oblivious of his own feelings.”</p><p class="p1">He can feel butterflies swarming in his stomach with just the thought of Jake reciprocating his feelings.</p><p class="p1">No, that’s just what he thinks, right? Jay doesn’t know for sure, he can’t. Unless he asked Jake himself.</p><p class="p1">“How do you know?”</p><p class="p1">”We can see right through the both of you. You guys don’t even try to hide it. Best friends, my ass.”</p><p class="p1">Sunghoon stood there for a minute. He grabbed his jacket before heading out the door without saying a word to Jay.</p><hr/><p class="p1">”Sunghoon, what are you doing here?”</p><p class="p1">Sunghoon didn’t actually know—his legs took him there before he could think about it.</p><p class="p1">”Do you <em>like</em> me?”</p><p class="p1">”What? Of course I like you. You’re my best friend.” Jake answered like it was an obvious question—which it was for him.</p><p class="p1">”No, like—do you have feelings for me?” Sunghoon could feel his heart pounding. The words spilling out before he could think twice about them. He <em>needed</em> to know, his heart did. Even if it’s what he didn’t want to hear.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i’m debating on whether to combine a few chapters together each update so they’re longer (updates will be slower)<br/>but i’ll if not i’ll just keep updating the way i do :]</p><p>as always, thank you for reading! leave kudos and comments if you want more!</p><p>- ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jake can’t seem to admit to his feelings—especially to the person he has those feelings for.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I forgot to give you back the jacket you lent me the other day.” Seoyun smiles, showing off her dimples.</p><p>Jake wasn’t expecting any visitors. Jungwon left to study at the library for his important exam, so their room was left to himself.</p><p>“I was looking for this! Thank you! You didn’t have to come all the way here though. You could’ve kept it until we hung out again.”</p><p>”It gave me a reason to come and see you.” </p><p>A soft chuckle left Jake’s lips. ”I guess you’re right. Want to come in for a bit?”</p><p>Seoyun nods, walking into the dorm room. “Do you have any plans today?”</p><p>”I was actually about to go see Sunghoon.”</p><p>”Ah, your best friend, right?” Seoyun asked and Jake nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s going through a lot right now. I <em>need</em> to be there for him.”</p><p>”That’s really sweet of you. <em>I bet he thinks of you as an amazing</em> <em>best friend</em>.”</p><p>He used to love hearing those words. Words like best friend—because he <em>is</em> Sunghoon’s <em>best friend</em>. But now, it feels like those words weren’t enough for him. He wanted to be more—he thinks.</p><p>He smiled sheepishly. “I’d be lucky if he thought of me that way.”</p><p>Seoyun pursed her lips and quickly changed the conversation topic. “Your bracelet is so pretty.” She grins, studying the letter charm.</p><p>”Oh—yeah, it’s—“</p><p>They both pause when they hear a knock on the door.</p><p>Jake was surprised when he saw Sunghoon standing in front of him, out of breath.</p><p>”Sunghoon, what are you doing here?”</p><p>The air felt <em>thick</em>, like last night.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">”Do you </span> <em> <span class="s2">like</span> </em> <span class="s1"> me?” The taller breaths out.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”What? Of course I like you. You’re my best friend.” Jake answered like it was an obvious question—which it was for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”No, like—do you have <em>feelings</em> for me?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">Jake can feel his palms getting clammy. His breathing getting heavy, matching up with the taller’s.</p><p class="p1">This was something he wasn’t expecting <em>at all. </em>Especially with Seoyun sitting on his bed just inside. The silence between them was <em>painful. </em>You can hear their hearts rapidly beating in sync.</p><p class="p1"><em>Feelings</em> for Sunghoon? Of course he has them. That’s why he’s been feeling this way, right? Even with the realization, he didn’t know if he was ready to admit it—just yet. This was all too much for him right now.</p><p class="p1">”C-can we talk about this later? I—“</p><p class="p1">”What’s going on?” He turns his head to see Seoyun, standing there with a confused look on her face.</p><p class="p1">”Oh—Seoyun? You’re Seoyun..” Sunghoon stiffens. Jake gulps, watching their first interaction happen.</p><p class="p1">“Hi, you must be Sunghoon. Nice to meet you!”</p><p class="p1">”Ah—you too.” The black-haired boy bit his bottom lip. “Well, I’ll be leaving now.”</p><p class="p1">”Sunghoon, wait.”</p><p class="p1">“We can talk later.” Sunghoon says, Jake watching him rush down the stairs instead of taking the elevator down.</p><p class="p1">Jake hurriedly followed behind Sunghoon. He caught up to him and grabbed his sleeve to stop him.</p><p class="p1">“Sunghoon, please. What is going on?”</p><p class="p1">”She’s waiting for you, you should go back. I’m sorry for interrupting your time with her.” The taller says, pursing his lips.</p><p class="p1">”What are you talking about? You know it’s <em>nothing</em> like that.” Jake reassured him.</p><p class="p1">”I found out what I wanted to know.”</p><p class="p1">”Found what out? You just show up and ask me if I have <em>feelings</em> for you. You think that’s something I expected? Something that I could answer right on the spot?”</p><p class="p1">”If you do have <em>feelings</em> for me, yeah. I feel like you could’ve answered on the spot.”</p><p class="p1">Jake stood there, not knowing what to say to the taller. Is this really happening right now? </p><p class="p1">Sunghoon slightly nods, taking the silence as an answer.</p><p class="p1">”Do <em>you</em>?”</p><p class="p1">”That doesn’t matter now, does it?” Sunghoon asks, eyes watery, breathing out words as best as he can.</p><p class="p1">It <em>does</em> matter.</p><p class="p1">Jake flinches when he feels a hand on his back. ”Jake, is everything okay?”</p><p class="p1">He gave Seoyun a nod and turned back around, seeing that Sunghoon was already gone. He lets out a breathy sigh.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Jake sniffled, wiping the tears off his cheek with his sleeve. He feels <em>weak</em>.</p><p class="p1">A few days without Sunghoon felt like years. Especially since they weren’t on good terms.</p><p class="p1">”He’s still not answering your calls?” Jungwon asks, handing the older another tissue.</p><p class="p1">“No. I ruined everything. Just because I couldn’t admit to my own <em>stupid</em> feelings.”</p><p class="p1">”Give him some more time. Things did happen fast. You can admit to your feelings now. I bet he’s thinking about it a lot too.” Jungwon says. He was right, Jake thought.</p><p class="p1">Jake takes a deep breath as he unlocks his phone. His eyes widen.</p><p class="p1"><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: ice cream at 7?</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><strong>Jake</strong>: yes</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Was the only thing Jake responded with, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t relieved. That even if Sunghoon avoided him, ignored his calls and texts for years, he would see him in a heart beat if he asked him to. Because he <em>wants</em> this. <em>Wants</em> <em>him</em>.</p><p class="p1">He will <em>confess</em> to Sunghoon tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>are you ready for the next chapter? :o<br/>i’m excited to update! next chapter will be up later tonight!</p><p>thank you for reading, like always!</p><p>- ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. In that way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jake and Sunghoon finally confess to each other—the right way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You made it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I did.” Jake smiles softly, approaching closer to the taller.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Want to sit?” Sunghoon asks Jake, motioning towards the closest table to them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They sat down across from each other. The black-haired boy fiddling with his fingers as he contemplates what to say next.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunghoon cleared his throat. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I let my emotions get to me. I didn’t even think before showing up to you and—and I don’t want you to feel like you have to answer right away—or at all. You don’t have to answer at all if you don’t want to. The last thing I want is to <em>lose</em> you and I’d do anything to prevent that.” A tear runs down the taller’s cheek, his breathing getting heavier.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake couldn’t help but feel tears building up in his own eyes. He leans over and wipes the taller’s cheek with his sleeve.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll <em>never lose</em> <em>me</em>. You’re stuck with me forever whether you like it or not.” Jake says, earning a soft chuckle from Sunghoon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake’s eyes fixated on his best friend. He didn’t know what was louder, his breathing or the sound of his heart beating.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was silent between them. You can only hear the sound of cars and people around them, but the air not so <em>thick</em> this time—because even though it was silent they both <em>knew</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I like you, Park Sunghoon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sees Sunghoon look up from fiddling with his fingers. They make eye contact this time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In <em>that way</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">The space between them no longer existing—because before he knew it, he was up and walking towards the taller.</p><p class="p1">Maybe it was the sudden confidence he felt in that moment or maybe because he’s been waiting for the next time he got to do this. His eyes kept scanning back and forth between his best friend’s eyes and lips. He found himself pulling the taller closer, against him.</p><p class="p1">He felt warmth around his waist, figuring out that it was <em>his</em> hands. Sunghoon’s hands on his waist—almost feeling dizzy because of the feeling—the thought.</p><p class="p1">The taller leaned down and before Jake could even panic, their lips touched again. He can feel the pressure around his waist—the black-haired boy gripping onto him. Their lips moving together, in sync. It was then where Jake felt something in the pit of his stomach he’s never felt before.</p><p class="p1">Sunghoon pulled back first, trying to catch his own breath. “I like you too, Sim Jake. In <em>that way</em>.”</p><p class="p1">This was real. It was not a dream, not one of his imaginations but <em>real</em>. The both of them not caring that people around them <em>could</em> see. </p><p class="p1">Lips crash onto his again—desperate. The shorter gasped—trying to catch up, his heart feeling like it’s about to explode. The black-haired boy cupping Jake’s face, caressing his cheek with his thumb. The kiss only deepens as they head tilt and move positions. Sucking on each other’s lips.</p><p class="p1">They pull back, shyly chuckling at each other. Their lips swollen pink and wet.</p><p class="p1">”That was...” Sunghoon bit on his swelling, bottom lip.</p><p class="p1">Jake pulled Sunghoon closer. His head resting on his chest now, listening to every beat his heart was making. Enjoying their closeness—the warmth. He could stay like this <em>forever, </em>he thought.</p><hr/><p class="p1">“Ice cream is so good and for what?” Jake says, groaning with every bite.</p><p class="p1">”That good?” Sunghoon asked, chuckling at the shorter.</p><p class="p1">”Not as good as <em>kissing</em> you.”</p><p class="p1">”Oh yeah? Dark and white chocolate Ice cream or kissing me?” Sunghoon teased, Jake pretending to think.</p><p class="p1">“Hmm, if I choose kissing you, you have to kiss me.”</p><p class="p1">”Deal.” The taller says, leaning over the table to peck the other’s lips. Jake grinned, not being able to keep composure. He was already <em>addicted</em> to this new feeling. He never wanted it to end.</p><p class="p1">”Do you think anyone saw us?” Jake didn’t want to worry about that. He doesn’t want to care what people think—what his family would think. He wants to be <em>happy</em> with someone who makes him <em>happy</em>.</p><p class="p1">”We did nothing wrong, so don’t worry too much.” Sunghoon says, softly holding Jake’s hand. They intertwined fingers and Jake couldn’t hide his smile.</p><p class="p1">“You’re right. God, am I dreaming? I still can’t believe this is real—that you’re holding my hand after we kissed <em>multiple</em> times. With tongue too.” He can see Sunghoon turning red at his words.</p><p class="p1">“You’re not dreaming. You don’t know how much I wanted to do this with you. With tongue too.” Sunghoon jokes, earning a chuckle from Jake.</p><p class="p1">Jake couldn’t describe into words how happy he was. It’s like he found what his heart was missing—Sunghoon. In <em>that way</em>.</p><p class="p1">It was him and Sunghoon now. And that was enough for him to forget about his worries, even if it’s for a bit.</p><p class="p1">They’ll be <em>this happy</em> as long as they’re <em>together</em>, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi!<br/>i’m planning to end this fic after a few more chapters (i think) so please look out for those!<br/>i already have plans for my next fics so i’m excited to start those soon as well!</p><p>as always, thank you for reading and for all the support! kudos and comments are appreciated! </p><p>- ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I have you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seoyun threatens to blackmail Jake and Sunghoon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>be emotionally ready for this chapter because it is.. a lot.. :o</p><p>- ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jungwon, have you seen <em>my</em> bracelet?” Jake asks, desperate to find his special bracelet that he promised he wouldn’t lose.</p><p>”Your bracelet? Does it have an <em>S</em> charm?”</p><p>Jake’s eyes widen. ”Yes! That one!”</p><p>”Oh, Seoyun stopped by this morning and took it. She said it was hers.” Jungwon says nonchalantly, opening his text book.</p><p>“What? She did?” Jake was beyond confused. Why would she do that?</p><p>”I found it on the ground and left it on your desk but when she stopped by looking for you, she saw the bracelet and claimed it was hers. She said the <em>S</em> stands for her name. It was yours?”</p><p>Jake frowns, not knowing what to think.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: seoyun</p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: where are you right now?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Seoyun</strong>: jakey!</p><p><strong>Seoyun</strong>: at work</p><p><strong>Seoyun</strong>: come see me</p><p><strong>Seoyun</strong>: i have your bracelet</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back Jungwon.” He says and rushes out the door.</p><p>He hurriedly, but carefully, ran down the stairs instead of taking the elevator. Running to the cafe that Seoyun was working at.</p><p><strong>Seoyun</strong>: i’m at the back</p><p> </p><p>He shoves his phone in his back pocket and heads behind the cafe.</p><p>”This bracelet means that much to you, huh. You ran here for this, right?” Seoyun asks, swinging the bracelet in his face.</p><p>”What are you doing with that?”</p><p>”You know, at first I thought maybe the <em>S</em> stood for my name. I thought we were going steady, that maybe you’d develop feelings for me. But then I see you—with Sunghoon <em>last night</em>.” Jake pauses. Last night?</p><p>”What do you mean you <em>saw</em> us last night?”</p><p>”I like you a lot, Jake. This would be easier if you liked me back.” She says, anger building up inside her. ”I was with a few friends from campus last night and we passed by the ice cream truck. I didn’t recognize you guys at first but then you stood up and I saw you. I was going to go say hi and—you guys were kissing.”</p><p>”I—“ Jake was flabbergasted. What could he say to that? Could he deny it?</p><p>”The worst part is well, for you—that my friends took pictures and I have them here.” She pulls up the pictures on her phone. “What would happen if people found out the star of the Hockey team is out here kissing boys?”</p><p>Jake started to panic. His mind everywhere, feeling breathless. Just as he thought everything was going to be <em>okay</em>—that finally him and Sunghoon could be <em>happy together</em>.</p><p>”Be with me, Jake. I promise I can treat you good. Better than he can.” She says and Jake scoffs.</p><p>”You’re kidding right? You have to be literally insane to think this way. What the hell is wrong with you? And to think I thought you were a nice friend of mine.” He could feel his face heat up with anger.</p><p>”I’ll give you time. Just know with one click the whole school will know. Oh, and this? You won’t be needing this anymore.” Seoyun takes the bracelet in both of her hands and breaks the charm off, throwing it on the ground in front of him. “I’ll text you!”</p><p>Jake could feel tears in his eyes because of angry he was. He quickly picks up the charm and sticks it inside his pocket.</p><hr/><p>“There’s my boy.” Sunghoon opens his arms for the shorter, as he walks up to him. “I missed you.”</p><p>”I missed you, too.” Jake smiles softly, face planting into the taller’s chest.</p><p>”Were you crying?” The black-haired boy looked him in the eyes, examining the redness.</p><p>”There’s actually something I need to tell you.” Jake hesitated. “Seoyun—has pictures of us from last night—when we were kissing. S-She said she’s going to post it for the whole school to see.”</p><p>”Are we in middle school? Why is she trying to blackmail us?” Sunghoon asked, confused by the situation.</p><p>”She likes me.. She said she wants to be with me.”</p><p>Sunghoon scoffed. “Is she insane? Unbelievable.”</p><p>”I just wanted to let you know before the pictures start to go around. I don’t know if she’ll hold back from posting them.” Jake sighs deeply, holding onto the taller.</p><p>”Everything will be okay.” Sunghoon reassures him. “We’ll figure it out. No one will find out.”</p><p>“What if people <em>do</em> find out?”</p><p>”Then we can be <em>official</em>.” Sunghoon says, nodding at the shorter.</p><p>”Y-you’d be okay with that?” Jake asked, pursing his lips.</p><p>”I have <em>you</em>. That’s all I <em>need</em>.”</p><hr/><p><strong>Seoyun</strong>: have you thought about it?</p><p><strong>Seoyun</strong>: would you really want to ruin his reputation?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: i don’t want to be with you</p><p><strong>Jake</strong>: please just give it up</p><p> </p><p><strong>Seoyun</strong>: why are you so stubborn.</p><p><strong>Seoyun</strong>: why can’t you like me back?</p><p> </p><p>It infuriated Jake knowing that Seoyun had the power to hurt Sunghoon in one click. One post. It hurt him knowing he couldn’t do anything about it.</p><p><strong>Seoyun</strong>: you asked for it.</p><p>Was all Seoyun said and Jake <em>knew</em>. He knew what he was in for when he checked his Instagram.</p><p>He clicks on her profile, seeing the most recent post.</p><p>’Hockey star Park Sunghoon of our school likes boys. Here are pictures to prove it. The other boy in the pictures is Sim Jake.’</p><p>He opens up the comments and reads them one by one.</p><p>’I knew something had to be wrong with him LOL’</p><p>’he must be happy now that all the girls AND (gay) boys will be all over him’</p><p>’You are disgusting for this post. Stop invading other people’s privacy and delete this.’</p><p>’That’s so funny to see! Jake was always the quiet kid in my class’</p><p>’everyone thought he was perfect... kekeke’</p><p>’Noooo Sunghoon oppa?’</p><p>Jake took a deep, shaky breath and turned off his phone. He needed to see Sunghoon.</p><hr/><p>“Sunghoon.” The taller brings him into a tight hug as soon as he steps foot in his dorm room.</p><p>”It’s okay.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Jake apologizes, thinking he caused all this mess to begin with.</p><p>”No, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Sunghoon reassures him.</p><p>”Do you think it’ll reach our family members?” Jake asks, looking up at the black-haired boy.</p><p>”It could. We just have to be ready for that.”</p><p>A single tear rolls down Jake’s right cheek. He told himself he wanted to be positive—but it seemed quite impossible. He’s not ready to come out to the world. He only just realized himself.</p><p>He’s not ready for all the hate. He’s not ready for his family to know. He’s not ready to announce their relationship just yet.</p><p>”I can’t believe the shit that’s being said. What is wrong with these people? They need to go touch some grass or something.” Jay says, making the other two chuckle.</p><p>“That bad?” Sunghoon gulps. Jake knew the taller was worried as much as him—even if he says he’s okay—that it will be okay. He <em>knows</em></p><p>How is he going to face the hundreds of people who <em>know?</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the next chapter will be the last one!</p><p>thank you for reading and for all the support!<br/>it means a lot!</p><p> - ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Being in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jake and Sunghoon walk hand in hand to their classes.</p><p>They share their first I love you’s as a couple.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ready to go?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To say he was nervous was an <em>understatement</em>. To say he wasn’t worried would be <em>lying</em>. But he did feel better—reassured because him and Sunghoon talked almost the whole night about what <em>could</em> happen. With complaints from Jay and Jungwon, of course.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, let’s do this.” Jake intertwined his fingers with Sunghoon’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll just walk up there and go to our classes. Show them we’re <em>unbothered</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake nodded. They knew running away from the situation wouldn’t make the situation any better. They wanted to show the people that they’re <em>unbothered</em>, <em>together, and happy</em>. Besides, they did all the crying and worrying over the phone last night.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as they walked to the main part of campus, people surrounded them. Mostly surprised that they were holding hands—especially after half the school shit talked them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully, no one actually came up to them to say anything. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunghoon walked Jake to his first class and then left for his. Of course, after Sunghoon reassured the shorter for the fifth time just that morning.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Heesung</strong>: everyone okay so far?</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>Niki</strong>: Yeah if anyone comes at you I will </span> <span class="s2">🤺</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jay</strong>: I’ll shove their own feet up their asses if I have to</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: everything’s fine guys</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>Sunghoon</strong>: thank you </span> <span class="s2">🥺</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jungwon</strong>: Hyung bringing out the emoji oh no</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>Sunoo</strong>: omg </span> <span class="s2">🥺🥺🥺🥺</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Jake</strong>: all good &lt;3</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Jake really couldn’t thank his friends enough. He couldn’t get through this—or honestly anything without them. They’re his <em>support</em> systems.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t believe he showed up to class. What a joke.” He hears from behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake bit his bottom lip, debating on whether to say something or to ignore the mumbling around him. He knew him and Sunghoon were the main topic. Even the professors were talking about them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He has some nerve coming today.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I heard Sunghoon showed up too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, they showed up holding hands.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake stood up from his seat and faced his classmates.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your assholes must be jealous of your mouths with the amount of shit you both talk. Why don’t you mind your own business?” Jake sits back in his seat, letting out a shaky breath. Knowing everyone in his class was watching him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn't regret it, not at all. It actually felt nice to get that out of his system. There was nothing wrong with him or Sunghoon. He was sick of people treating them like they were some kind of disgusting aliens or otherworldly creatures. They were people like everyone else.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy beside him taps his shoulder. “That was really cool, Jake. You guys are really brave. There’s a lot of people who see you two as role models.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Oh, thank you. We’re trying to get through this as best as we can, too. And really? You think so?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">”Yes, there’s a lot of people who are scared to be who they are because of the consequences.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake gave him a soft smile. It made him happy to hear that they can be considered role models. He forgot to realize there could be other people going through the same or similar situations like theirs. People shouldn’t be getting discriminated or hated on because of <em>who they love</em>.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How were your classes?” Sunghoon asks, taking Jake’s hand into his.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn't help but notice their bracelet charms clinging onto each other, once again. He smiles at that thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After finding out that Seoyun broke his bracelet, Sunghoon got it fixed for him and surprised him with it last night.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s in love with him and he knows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I couldn’t really focus, but this boy who sits beside me told me that we’re considered role models to people. There’s a lot of people going through similar situations as us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I bet there are. It’s not easy to admit and to realize those feelings—especially when you’re surrounded by people who push negativity onto you.” Sunghoon says and Jake nods. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m lucky to have you by my side, though. Being with you makes all of this worth it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">”If you’re lucky then I’m the luckiest.” Sunghoon grins, reaching over to cup the shorter’s cheeks with his hands.</p><p class="p1">One thing leads to another and they both lean in—lips touching passionately. Jake can feel his stomach twisting and turning. His lips moving with the other’s. The taller tilts his head in a way that deepens the kiss. Jake’s hands desperately reaching for more.</p><p class="p1">Jake breathes heavily as he feels the taller’s breath on his neck. He can feel the goose bumps rise up on his skin. Feeling all the feelings at once.</p><p class="p1">They pull apart for a second—to catch up on breathing. Soft chuckles escape their swollen lips when seeing each other’s state.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunghoon tucks the shorter’s hair behind his ear. “I <em>love</em> you. Thank you for being my <em>first love </em>before I even knew.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love <em>you</em> too, <em>my first everything</em>.” Jake says, leaning in to feel the other’s lips on his again.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><em> <strong> <span class="s3">Being in love</span> </strong> </em> <span class="s1"><em> is</em> the best feeling in world.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake not only read that somewhere, but now he can finally understand why so many people feel that way.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for all the support and love!<br/>i truly appreciate everything and i plan on creating more stories so look out for those! i already have some planned for the near future!</p><p>with this fic being my first one, it does lack a lot and i plan on improving as i write more. i’ll still be tweaking and adding things here and there. this fic honestly means a lot to me and i’m so happy i got to share this experience with you all!</p><p>i’ll see you soon!</p><p>- ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>